


On the Falcon's traks

by Alle__Panda



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo is there to hug her, Ben and Rey are NOT related to each other, But Ben at some point fears it, Error 404 Kylo Ren Not Found, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Furret Uncle Chewe, Han Solo in not so a bad parent, Han Solo shot always first, Jakku hides a secret, Rating May Change, Rey Needs A Hug, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Smuggler Ben Solo, This is an AU where Ben never turns to the dark side, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Rey, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: What if Ben Solo never turned to the dark side? What if Luke, that night didn’t betray him? what if Snoke never whispered to him? An alternative universe in which Ben has got the force but he has become a pilot and a smuggler just like his father and the two of them travels all over the galaxy to find the mighty ship that once belonged to Han Solo. The Millennium Falcon awaits them on Jakku, just like in the Force Awakens. A very lonely girl down there, is waiting for her family to come back and the First Order is looking for a powerful force user, which powers are just awaken and the Supreme Leader Snoke is not supposed to let her go that easily. Meanwhile the young scavenger had been really busy repairing an old ship,  hoping that when her parents would have come back, they could have had a passage to abandon Jakku without a second thought.





	1. Han and Ben Solo

His father was hopeless. After all those years he was still on the Falcon’s tracks. Even if things with his new business were going great, he still wanted to take back that old piece of junk. Ben Solo looked at him with resignation while his furret uncle Chuwe patted one hand into his shoulder, trying to soothe his already boiling temper.

“I can’t stand him anymore! Did you just heard the way he talked to me? He treats me as if I was still a toddler!” he complained sitting on the chair of the cockpit with a huff. The big ship they were traveling in was packed with some of the most dangerous and ugliest creatures of the known galaxy. Ratatars were truly the worst idea his father had ever had. Profitable easy money. But feeding them for a whole week had been the most mortifying assignment he could have bear.

Enough was enough. So when Han had asked him to catch the one who escaped form his cell, for the third time, Ben had definitively lost his temper. He wasn’t supposed to baby-sitting his father’s good of exchange. The reason why  he chose to come back working with him was another. He knew he had to be patient with Han, but...  “This is totally insane… He is completely out of control!” he complained. Chewe growled back at him in disapproval.

<<He’s your father. You should be much respectful, kid. He knows what he’s doing>> Ben huffed back passing one hand into his long dark hair, trying to regain his composure. After a week in the company of his old man Ben had to struggle hard not to punch him on the face. He had completely forgot how much his father could be know-it-all and a smart ass.

After spending the last five years traveling by himself, Ben had thought to have reached a sort of balance between himself and the rest of the universe. He liked his ship. Even the little crew he had chosen to travel by his side had been friendly over every possible expectation. But when he had lost everything, literally everything because of the First Order, his little and peaceful world had gone upside down. He had had no choice except coming back home to stay closer to his father. His mother would have wanted this, he thought sadly. He remembered her telling him how much she was proud of her family.

Despite the few moments they had spent together when he was a child, despite the fact that he had thought for a long time to have been torn apart, in the end, when he came back from Luke’s academy, his parents had shown him love and affection. And for a brief moment everything had been at peace. But when his mother died by the hand of the first order, everything changed.

The Senate and the Republic had been blown away by an impressive weapon, the Star killer base. A whole planet used as a giant weapon. Ben was still recalling the memory. That day he should have met his mother on one of the planet the first order had blown away, but for a luky coincidence one of his cargo was late and so he had met his father on Takodana instead. They had assisted at the whole event in complete bewilderment.

“I love you so much. And I always will” a whisper, a gentle caress of the wind on his face and then she was gone. The force signature of his mother lost in a black hole made of sorrow and grief. His father had fallen to his knees, his eyes barred with shock. From that day he had become tormented by the idea to find back his old ship. The one Ben had grown up with, the one where his father and his mother had shared so much moments together.

Someone had stolen it from him a few years before and he had always said to himself that one day… Then, that day was come. If he couldn’t ever have Leia back, at least he wanted to regain the Millennium Falcon, he said. And so here they were, on their way to Jakku, a desert planet lost in the outer rim, arguing for the stupidest things about everything: how to menage to talk to the shop keeper at the Niima Outpust, how to find a decent meal for the night, how to keep at bay the Ratatars. His father had that dictate attitude, he thought he could became crazy spending more time in his company. But Ben forced himself to remeber why he was there with him. Chewe was right. They were a family and his father has always been wise, he was just getting old and that thing was a bit unsettling for him. So Ben tried to listen to his uncle and calmed down his rushing boiling blood. His hearth beat slowing down. A few less then a couple of weeks ago, his mother was still alive. Her death and then the beginning of the war between the Resistance and the First Order had changed everything among the galaxy. But Ben and his father had decided to take their time to think about the events. He knew that his mother would have wanted them to help her cause.

The resistance needed a leader to guide them to restore the old Republic once more. But Ben knew that his father wasn’t interested anymore in a lost cause and neither was him. Their life had never been much easy anyhow. And he could see that Han Solo, the former general of the resistance, was getting old day by day. He just wanted to help him to find the Millennium Falcon and then, well, then they would have figured out a new way to leave in a galaxy that seemed to the rim of collapse.

But when the white head of his father appeared once more from behind the corner of the cockpit, Ben wasn’t prepared yet. “KID!” his father yelled with urgency. “What’s now?” he shouted at him with a burst of anger into his voice. “Please, keep quiet son! This time I am almost sure we got it!” he shouted back at him with excitement.

“Almost?” he suddenly retorted taken aback for his sentence “I thought you said, like a thousand of times, that you were sure this was the right place!” and his voice sounded much more annoyed than he could have intended, but he was so tired right now. Han Solo gazed at him with a smirk into his face. He knew what that smirk meant. “Mistrustful of a son! Come here! Look down there! Can you see it?” At that Ben forced himself to glance at the outpust over the glass of the cockpit. And finally it was there, in the mid of a desert area, just next to the Niima Outpust.

Completely covered with sand and gods knows if it was still operative or not. But the eyes of his father were glowing right now and even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself, even his heart was racing faster. They have finally found the Millennium Falcon! That old ship had been a home to him more than any other place he had been living in.

Ben looked at the desert and then at his father. “So, have you got a plan?” he finally asked while they were landing “Or…are we supposed to sneak out at night and simply try to steal the ship?”. His father glanced at him furtively. “We are not going to steal anything, kid”

“Oh good, so you have got the money to pa…” “There is no need to pay something that belongs to you, son. You should know!” “What? Have you seen the Dreadnought up above when we came out of light spead on this planet? There is plenty of First order soldiers down there!” and so he pointed at the black shuttles and the white armors of the about twenty storm troopers who were walking next to the village. “Yes, and whatever they are doing here is not our business.

For sure they have better to do than giving us attention” he said, leading their ship a few miles forward, meeting the wide desert. “You are making assumption without even knowing…And to be honest I know what are you thinking about. It happens every time I am just around you” Ben said “I don’t know what are you talking about” his father lied. “Yes, instead you do! But I am not going to use the force to prevent…”

“Oh please Ben! I have no intention to waste the few credits we have got to buy my old ship! It was mine!” “Yes, but you let someone steal it and maybe now it belongs to someone who had payed for it. And…look around. Do you think that the owner is having a nice time living on Jakku?” “And what if the owner is that bastard of a coward who stole it? Believe me. If you live on Jakku you have to be a scum rat, for sure. This is one of the worst place I ever visited in my whole life. No one nice or well intentioned could may live here: listen to me kid!” At that Han stopped in the middle of nowhere.

The three burning suns of Jukku fortunately, were already going to set down when they landed. “And more over, you are the one who still goes on to repeat that the Falcon is nothing less than an old piece of junk…So, why should we care?” “I don’t know, It’s just... I have a bad feeling about it” he finally blurted out. The force was strangely powerful around them. At that his father give him a glance but said nothing. He knew Ben was force sensitive but his instict was also powerful. For his whole life he had fought following the advice of his hearth knowing nothing about the force and that way had been able to obtain eveyrhing he needed. Maybe it was the force itself to guide him, maybe not. But Han Solo this time coulndn't really imagine what was going to happen. Nor could his Son.

Ben let out a sigh and then got up from his chair in a smooth gesture. In that same moment he felt it. Something was shifting in the force. And he felt the pull. Something or someone was calling for him.

 


	2. Rey of Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey

She wasn’t supposed to sleep at the Niima Outpust. That, was a dangerous place for a young and tiny girl like her, especially at night. Rey knew it even too well. That was the reason why she chose to live in the AT-AT she had found a few miles in the middle of the desert. Too many travelers and voyagers were used to go at Niima to find fuel or furniture. Strangers from all the kinds and races.

Sometimes they were just looking for something, and they minded their own business, didn’t paying attention to the scavengers, like her, who worked on the nearness. But sometimes they did seem to have fun mocking at them, or worst. Not quite knowing what they  could have wanted from a skinny girl like her, even if she could sensing from their eyes, that it was something revolting and terrifying. But only when she started to bleed, another scavenger told her about the breed thing. It was then that she started to bring always her stuff with her.So now Rey was not so unexperienced anymore. When she was a child she didn't understand those gazes, but now she was old enought to notice the lustful gazes that many of them used to thorw in her direction.

And so she had to fight against her growing fears, day by day, trying not to imagine what could may pass across their minds when they looked at her.  Being alone at night had become even much terrible and unbearable after that revelation. The only way she had not to break apart was imagining a life far away from Jakku.

Sometimes she dreamed about her family, sometimes she tried to imagine a place that was the opposite of the unforgivable desert she was forced to live in. Her favourite fantasies were always the same. She used to imagine an ocean, a flat and fresh mirror of water where she could drink and bath in tranquility. But those were just dreams.

Her real condition was pretty different. All part and parcel of trying to survive on a back-water world as harsh as jakku. So Rey didn’t like at all the idea to spend the night down there at Niima. She knew that there wasn’t a place that could be really safe for her on Jakku, but she still preferred the security of her usual shelter in the high desert.

Nor that she had had much choice anyway. Her mean of transport had refused to get in motion that night. The lack of fuel was probably the main cause of the distress, but she could also blame it on the fact that the over-and-under twin engines had definitively crushed down. What else to expect from an old piece of junk that she had repaired herself with many different parts she had gathered all around? 

Rey knew that sooner or later it would have definitively crushed down, it was only a matter of time. She had feared a lot that moment because the old spider, she repaired with her own hands, was the best thing that had happened to her in years. Thanks to the speeder she had been able to feed herself well like never before.

In fact, having the possibility to move further and quicker also meant more chances to find something valuable to exchange at Plutt’s counter. Only a few days before, when she was really far from home, at the feet of the giant dreadnought she had scavenged, when her clunky, boxy, beat-up speeder hadn’t moved after three attempts to ignite the engine, Rey was already to the brim of desperation, tears forming quickly into her eyes... 

Then the engine had miraculously decided to turn alive. And so Rey had wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. And for a brief moment she had felt relieved. But she knew that it was just an illusion. Her whole existence was as precarious as the desert dune. A little puff of wind and her little world made of collecting old stuff and scratching them for a flavorless meal would have ended in the blink of an eye.

Nobody would have took care of her body until she would have become bones and then desert dust. That was the reason why she used to cry so much during those lonely nights, when the brutality of her condition descended to hit much more fiercely her poor and young soul. This time she hadn’t be so lucky. The engine had really crushed down, definitively. Luckily, she wasn't in the middle of the desert, but at Niima. 

Rey sighed heavily shifting her position while she lied on the hard floor of the old ship she chose as a shelter for the night. Her empty belly growled her distress, while she desperately tried to fall asleep. 

Rey wouldn’t have ever thought that one day she would have chosen to leave Jakku. Nor without her parents. But she simply didn’t have any other choice. Since the moment the soldiers had taken control of the Outpust, closing Hunkar Plutt’s activity, she had found herself starving unlike ever in her life. It had been already three days and nothing seemed to the point to go back to normality as she had hoped at the beginning. No food, for anyone. So, she knew that to remain would have meant also to die. And despite her longing for her parents, Rey didn’t want that to happen.

She wasn’t going to stay away for too long anyway. Just a few time, until those stupid troopers would have left Jakku. Just the time necessary to survive. Then she would have come back. In the main time, she could have tried to find a job somewhere. She knew she was good to repair broken things and she was also a decent pilot. She didn’t fear the unknown. The only thing she needed was someone willing to give her a lift on the nearness system. Then she would have found a way to survive, as ever, by her own. The only probelm was that the soldiers of the First Orders, didn't seem to allow anyone to leave Jakku and in particular the travelers who wanted to leave Niima. 

 Rey was almost sure that Plutt would have took his own ship to fly away from Jakku as soon as possible, if he only had known what was going to happen to him. In the same moment they arrived, the soldiers of the first order had brought him away without any explanation. then, they had immediately closed the view port in order to prevent to anyone the possibility to leave the planet. They were looking for someone or something. Nobody knew it. But until they would have found it, they wouldn’t have allowed anyonw to leave. being. It was a pity that nobody seemed to know about what they were looking for. It was told that Lord San Tekka, the old man known as well as the wizard of the village, had been brought away too.

And the people of Jakku, at the Niima Outpust right now were starving. Nobody was supposed to receive one more of those disgusting portions of dry food, or anything else, until the first order would have obtained what it was looking for. Even the ways that leaded to the others Outpust were also kept under control by the soldiers who were monitorating the zone. So Rey didn’t have much choice. She chose to use the old ship she had repaired as a shelter for the night she had to spend at Niima. Her mind wondering… Unable to sleep, an idea forming into her mind.

Trying to fly away on board of Plutt's old ship wasn’t an option. Yes, she knew it was still working because she had applied some small repairs on it, during the previous months, but Plutt had never let her fly with it. She didn’t know how much fast it could be but she had the suspect that it wouldn’t have been faster than the super technological ships of the first order. Never in a whole life. Maybe she could have sneaked into one of those ships that sometimes landed to the planet to bring the provisions for the soldiers and then stay hide and hope to be really really lucky not to be noticed. 

That could have worked. Yes, it could… But her stomach was already aching painfully because of the lack of food of the last days and her heart was aching too at the simple thought of the future it was waiting for her. For the whole day, her plan had been waiting and find a way towards another outpust to exchange her belongings. She had almost succeeded in persuading two stormtroopers to let her go,when a really tall one with a silver armor, had started to fire some blaster bolt into her direction without any advice.

“Stay away desert scum!” had yelled at her the soldier. Rey had run away as fast as possible. So fast that her lungs were burning as hell when she had finally reached her speeder, parked a half of a mile back. And when she had tried to ignite the engine, the unfortunate discovery. She was stocked there at Niima. The troopers hot on her trail now. She had no choice but to reach for Plutt’s old ship. Once inside she had feared they could try to inspect the ship, but nothing happened.

Now, the young girl would have had the chance to sleep, at least a few hours, before the moment the cargo would have arrived. Butm despite the exhaustion, Rey was too worried not to wake up in time, afraid to miss the passage, afraid to leave, afraid to end murdered or worse, to die down there because of hunger. 

Then, all of a sudden, a spark of something, a pull towards something or someone, brought her standing up to scrutinize the empty desert from the cockpit of the ship. She didn't know how or why, but she knew that something or someone was waiting for her. And so, as in a dream she reached for the ramp on the back and pressed to button to open the hold door...

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and probably full of grammar errors... I am sorry. I tryed to write it in the best way I can....But descriptions are difficult for me and yes, here there is not much action, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. I wanted to write more in this second one, but maybe it is better this way... So see you next chapter and if you like the story tell me. This is an alternative to "The force awakens". I like alternative universe because you can overturn everything you want and It is really funny to do that.... I am having fun writing this story, but I am also writing another long story, "Rey lets go" that is much more complicated to write but I am happy to do that too. There there is more smut, here....well, probably there will be. For sure here there will be fluff, much more fluff than ever... This chapter wasn't really fluffy, but I promise there will be more! I love Reylo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thanks for reading. This idea was in my mind since the first time I have seen the Force Awakens. It will be a Reylo story even if Kylo here had never existed. If you like the idea let me know. Thanks


End file.
